Loneliness
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: ...it was the only thing those four children had in common. Is that the reason why they don't feel it anymore when they are with each other? "Friends? Why not? We could be each others best!" friendship fic oneshot


**Loneliness**

"Forehead Girl!" "Billboard Brow!" "Pink Haired Freak!" I ran away as they said my 'amazing' nicknames. I ran away from their punches and kicks. I ran away from their beatings. I ran away from their unknown hatred. I ran away from the bruises they give me mentally and physically. I ran away. Like what I always do.

Why do they do that to me? I've done nothing bad to them and they act like I killed their families! I cried again, I hate this feeling, that of loneliness. With those mean bullies around I never had a single friend! I hate them! I cried even harder. Friends!? What am I thinking?! Everyone is a bully to me!

I ran to a place where they wont find me, it was a field very deep in the forest. I just climbed on one of the sakura trees and cried, hoping the tears would remove that hated feeling!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**CRASH!**_

One of the flower vases broke when my father hit my mother causing her to back up. "P-Please stop fighting!!" I shouted. My father just slapped my face...hard. I cried.

"Leave her alone!" my mother said...Alone...

I surrond myself with friends but even with them I still feel the emptiness in my heart. No love was radiating from them! My parents fight constantly getting more violent per outburst! I just couldn't take it any more, the tears came even more. I ran out of the room, out of the flower shop, out to get away from my family that was foreign to the term 'love'.

I arrived at the field that I found on one of strolls to the forest. I lay in a bed of flowers and cried my heart out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I fell on the grass and looked up. I felt...empty. Weird really, I never thought of that feeling. I guess now is a time to think about it. Sure I have great parents, but too bad I don't have a single friend.

I just don't get it when I try to be friends they just ignore me. But who really cares, most of my classmates are a bunch of drooling babies for that Hyuuga kid. The jerk.

"Is some one there?" I heard a male say, I stood up and it was the jerk himself in the flesh.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" I said in an icy tone.

"I could asked the same for you." Jerk.

"What are you doing with NEJI-KUN, you tom boy!!" I saw a bunch of my classmates approach us. "Don't tell me you're hitting on him you weapon lover!" What did I do to them?

"I'm not. I don't give away my pride for a boy."

"Pride!? At least we have some in the start, what about you? The only thing you're good at is aim! And just that, and you act like the best in our class! As if! But oh well. That's the reason you never had a single friend!"

My eyes widened. That can't be the reason! "Now get away from Neji-kun! And go back to brooding ALONE!" But shes right. I looked down, and walked away, when I was far enough I ran to a field I found in the forest I sat on a tree stump and did something I haven't done in years. I cried.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Was I really that useless! My own father gave up on me! I try my best, but I'm just five years old! What did they expect?! That's I'd be a great shinobi at this age!

_"She is extremey weak for her age, by the looks of it we'll just have to rely on her newborn sister." _

I felt tears roll down to my cheeks. I'm not weak physically nor emotionally. Its them who are extremely weak emotionally. They say I'm too kind, but my classmates say its good to see a Hyuuga who actually has a warm heart.

But they still leave me thinking I like this loneliness...now even my only friend Neji-niisan ignores me. But I guess he isn't my friend anymore...but I should at last thank hm for being my friend even if it was only a while. As I walked around the house my family either glared at me or gave me pitiful glances...I just can't take it anymore!!

I ran out of the house and to a field in the forest I found awhile back. I sat on the rock and cried...they say only the weak cry. Guess I'm weak. What's new?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The four just cried there not realizing there were more sobs then usual. But Tenten was the first to stop, she finally felt it, three other chakras. That's when she spotted them. A pink haired girl on a sakura tree, a blonde lieing on a bed of flowers and a blue haired girl sitting on a rock. All doing the same thing she did. They were crying.

But she noticed it, the sobs, the tears, the sorrow. It felt like the same as her own. Loneliness. She wasn't the only one. She stepped on a stick and thats when the other three finally look at their fellow companions.

Ino just sat cross legged motioning for the others to join her and they did. They talked and cried. It was a day where they wouldn't care if they cried like a baby. They told each other their problems.

All linked to all of them feeling alone. The only thing they had in common. The only thing that made them tell each other everything. The only thing that made them cry. The only thing that brought the four girls together to one unified whole.

"I noticed something..." Hinata said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not stuttering, I always stutter when I talk. But with you three I don't, It feels...nice."

Then Ino laughed. "Guess what?"

Tenten was the one to answer the laughing girl "You forgot to take your medication this morning." Now the other three laughed excluding Ino.

"No! Haven't you girls noticed we told each other everything about our problems, but we don't know each others names! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Tenten."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Do we all go to the academy?" Sakura asked, they all nodded. She frowned "Then that means we're all in different classes."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We can meet at recess, lunch, or dismissal!" Tenten assured her.

"So, this means we're frinds?" Hianta asked.

"Friends?" Ino said.

"Why not?" Tenten continued.

"We could be each others best!" exclaimed Sakura.

"We'll never be alone again!" Hianta said in a happy tone.

"Never again!" They all said.

_Never alone._

_Never again._

_But were they in the first place?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_this is just another 1 of my random friendship fics_** **_that just popped into my mind_**

**_and if u like this story u will also like 'kunoichi sisters' ! _**

**_review pls! ;D_**


End file.
